Yu-gi-oh! Attributes Book 2: Apartment Chaos
by Pokemiah
Summary: Shortly after the events of the duel at the warehouse, Blood Drake commandeers an ordinary old man's apartment in an attempt to lay low for a while. Unfortunately, he's not that good with stealth because he is cornered in a matter of hours. To make matters worse, they send Akiza Izinski to go and try to reason with him. What will happen next? Find out now.
1. Chapter 1: Breaking and Entering

Yu-gi-oh! Attributes

Apartment Chaos

By Pokemiah

I do not Yu-gi-oh! It belongs to its respective owners.

Chapter 1

Breaking and Entering

In downtown New Domino City, everything was peaceful with people going about their daily lives, ignorant of the duels that took place in the warehouse. Due to the tall skyscrapers combined with the distance, they could not see the flames that rose out of the warehouse when Blood Drake; a guy with brown hair, green eyes, a scar on his face, and wearing some old worn out clothes; greatly injured Officer Trudge. After that duel, Blood Drake hoped on his monster, Darkblaze Dragon, and flew away from the sight. However, his trust in people is still at the lowest point it could be, thanks to Yusei's actions. Right after he got out of the warehouse, Yusei began pursuit unaware of the danger. Blood Drake almost roasted him alive, if it wasn't for the sudden appearance of Slifer the Sky Dragon who stopped his attack with his own. Blood Drake knew that was one monster he did not want to mess with, so he fled.

He is now above downtown and people are beginning to take notice.

"It's a bird," said a woman.

"It's a plane," said a man.

"No, it's a…DRAGON!" realized another civilian who screamed at the tops of his lungs when he realized.

The panic began while Blood Drake flew overhead. He had no interest in the ants that were on the ground below him. His only thoughts were to get away from the scene and lay low for a while. Of course, it's kind of hard to do that on a giant flying dragon. Blood Drake saw an apartment building dead ahead.

"Ah, that's perfect. Darkblaze Dragon, blow a hole in it," commanded Blood Drake as he closed in on the building at top speed.

Darkblaze Dragon geared his head to charge and aim. He fired a breath of flames at the building blasting a hole in it. Darkblaze Dragon stopped right in front of it and Blood Drake walked on the head of the dragon into the building. Blood Drake held out Darkblaze's card right in front of him. Darkblaze Dragon turned into a bunch of flames and went back into his card, which flashed right when the process is complete.

The old man who lives in the apartment asked quaking with fear, "W-W-Who are you and what are you doing here in my apartment?"

Blood Drake took a look around and commented, "Nice place you got here. It's just perfect for my needs. (He looked at the old man directly.) I'll be commandeering this apartment now, so get out."

"B-B-But, it's my apartment. Everything I got is in here," quaked the old man.

Blood Drake put on an evil smile and said, "Oh I'm sorry. Did you not hear me right? (He grabbed him by the shirt.) That wasn't a request, that was a demand!"

He literally threw the old man out of the apartment causing his door to break due to the force of the impact. He hit the wall just outside the apartment back first, probably breaking his spine. Blood Drake turned around and pulled out a card. It was Lady of D. He placed it on his Duel Disk and Lady of D. appeared. The old man got a good enough look of her to make his nose bleed.

"Lady of D., quickly patch this hole and the door so no one finds us," ordered Blood Drake with a serious look on his face.

Lady of D. worked her magic and the hole disappeared while the door reappeared. Lady of D. turned into a ray of light that went straight back to her card which flashed upon her reentry. As Blood Drake began to relax on the couch, the old man finally slid to a laying down position on the floor. He groaned in pain, which the inhabitant of the apartment across from his, came to his aid. Once he was inside and put on the couch, he choked, "Call…the…auth…orites. My apartment was…hijacked."

She quickly got to the phone and called Sector Security to report that the old man was kicked out of his apartment by a thug.

At the hospital,

Trudge was just wheeled into the Emergency Room. Yusei and a police officer were just outside the door, worried sick about Trudge. They sat down in the waiting room.

"You think he'll be alright?" asked Yusei.

"Don't worry, Yusei-sir. Trudge has suffered far worst and should make a full recovery. That is what I believe, sir," replied the officer.

"You know, you don't have to call me sir, I'm not your superior after all," said Yusei.

"Sorry, sir-I mean Yusei, it's just how I was trained," said the police officer letting a single tear slide down his cheek.

"You really believe in Trudge, don't ya?" asked Yusei.

"Yes. He may have been strict at times, but I was always fond of him. He was a good superior and I wouldn't want to work under someone else," replied the officer.

Suddenly, another officer rushed into the hospital and went up to the officer sitting next to Yusei and said, "I got some news for Officer Trudge."

Later in the apartment,

"Now, this place is nice. I can get used to this place. However, I can't stay in any one place for too long because if I do, the cops will find me. I'll just stay here until the heat dies down, and then I'll burn this building down to the ground just for the heck of it. After all, if people don't care about anyone but themselves, why should I give a shit about their property?" contemplated Blood Drake.

Suddenly, he heard sirens headed straight for him. Due to his well-placed paranoia, he had to open the curtains and make sure the fuzz weren't coming after him. Unfortunately for him, they were.

"Aw, shit. The old man must have tattled. That damn old man. Well, I got no place and I can outduel them any day of the week. (He took out a cupcake that he stole from the refrigerator and took a bite out of it.) Let them come over here if they dare."

They stopped in front of the building and one of the cops got out a megaphone and said into it, "Blood Drake, you are under arrest. Come out with your hands up and your deck down."

Blood Drake opened the window and yelled back, "Sure, I'll come back down when you sons of a bitch force me out of here. Otherwise, I think you're done here."

The officer with the megaphone put it down and got out a cell phone. He called Trudge at the hospital.

"Hello?" answered Trudge.

"Sir, Blood Drake is doing exactly what you thought he would do. What should we do now?"

"Just wait there, officer. I already called someone to come and help you with your mission. She should be there soon," replied Trudge.

"Sir, yes, sir. May I ask who you sent?" asked the officer.

"You may. I asked Akiza Izinski to help because she's also a psychic duelist. Maybe she could reason with him," answered Trudge.

"Alright, sir," said the officer as he hung up.

Blood Drake is watching the whole scene from the window of the commandeered apartment.

"I'm surprised they haven't stormed the place yet. What the hell's up?" questioned Blood Drake as the officers secured the perimeter.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting of the Minds

Chapter 2

Meeting of the Minds

Just a short distance away, a girl with pink hair and green eyes is walking along, minding her own business when suddenly, something in her deck strap starts glowing. She takes out a card titled Psychic Attributes, which has all the monster attribute symbols on it in the picture. Two of those symbols are glowing at that moment. Those symbols are the one for light and the one for fire.

"Hmm, odd. I've been seeing these symbols glow for a while in various parts of the city but never both at once," mumbled the girl.

She started holding out the card as if it were a compass. As she pointed it northeast, the two symbols started glowing brighter.

"So, their that way, huh. (She giggled.) I can't wait to finally meet them," she thought aloud as she started following the card.

Back at the apartment building, Akiza arrived just as the crowd was gathering. Hidden amongst the crowd was a guy with yellow hair and eyes as blue as lighting who was a bit taller than everyone else. In his deck, he concealed the three Egyptian God cards. He was the one who summoned Slifer and saved Yusei's butt earlier. This mysterious duelist is unknown to everyone and if anybody ever saw him, they didn't live to tell the tale. The only cause of death that they can find is a giant electrical surge that disables the victims' brain leaving nothing left.

"I wonder what is going on this time?" wondered the mysterious duelist.

Akiza managed to get through the crowd and went up to the officer in temporary command.

"So, what is going on here?" inquired Akiza so she could get a better grasp of the situation.

"Ma'am, we have cornered the criminal known as Blood Drake who is wanted for arson, murder, destruction of public and private property, theft, and resisting arrest. We currently have him surrounded and there is no way he can escape. In fact, he ain't even trying to escape. That's what getting us stumped," replied the police officer who had read his file while Akiza was on her way there.

"That's quite a record. I'll go and have a talk with him. Hopefully, we can sort this out peacefully," said Akiza as she got ready to walk in the building.

"Wait, one more thing. He can be a bit thickheaded from what we seen. Bring your deck with you just in case."

"I never leave home without it," said Akiza as she walked in the building.

She walked up the stairs until she was on the floor that Blood Drake's "borrowed" apartment was on. She opened the door and went in. She saw Blood Drake on the couch looking out the window.

"Are you Blood Drake?" asked Akiza calmly.

Blood Drake stood up and turned around. He examined her quickly and replied, "So, that's why they haven't stormed the place. Should have guessed that was the reason."

He sat back on the couch and got out his deck. He started shuffling it because it was something to do. Akiza sat down on a nearby chair and said, "You still haven't answered me."

Blood Drake stopped shuffling, looked at her, and said with a sneer, "I don't need to answer you. It's always the same thing whenever they send busty babes like you to do their dirty work. They try to seduce me, it doesn't work, I get the upper hand, and I always escape. You think they would have learned that by now."

Akiza was doing her best not to let her temper get the best of her. She snapped, "That is not at all the reason why they sent me here. They sent me here because they figured that a psychic duelist could reason easier with another psychic duelist."

Blood made a "yeah, right" gesture and said, "You, a psychic duelist? Yeah, right. You look more like a bitch to me than a duelist."

Akiza lost her temper and yelled, "That's it. You are going down."

Akiza lunged at him, which he quickly dodged. Blood Drake stomped his foot on her back and said, "You know, I'm in the perfect position to rape you right now, and there is nothing you can do about it. But, you would probably just enjoy that too much, now, would you? By the way, what was your name again? I didn't quite catch it."

Akiza yelled, "That's because I haven't said it yet. I'm Akiza Izinski, (She grabbed a card out of her Extra Deck.) and I'm here to stop you. (She put the card on her Duel Disk.) I summon Black Rose Dragon."

Suddenly, the card started glowing and a beam of light shot out of it. Black Rose Dragon came out of the card. It was so big; it could not fit in the apartment. It broke part of the wall and roof upon summoning. It whipped Blood Drake using one of its many vines. It hit him in the face and knocked him over. It left a cut on his cheek.

He put his hand on his face to cover the cut and said, "Aw shit. On the bright side, I've heard of you. (He got up.) Quick question, you used to go by the name by the Black Rose, right?"

The question shocked her. She just stood there speechless.

"As I thought. You may have a dragon yourself, but I got tons of them; like this bad boy here. (His deck suddenly caught on fire and it shrunk down to one card. That card went straight to his hand and he summoned it.) I summon Darkblaze Dragon."

Suddenly, a ring of fire appeared around him and the flames erupted like a volcano. In the flames, two red eyes were visible. The flames died down to reveal a dragon black as ash with a little bit of orange on it.

"Anyway, as I was saying before, I've heard of you. You used to be known as the Black Rose. You were one of the most feared psychic duelists of them all. These rumors even reached me, which instantly piqued my interest. I wanted to duel you to see if there really were other psychic duelists other than me. When I heard you were going to be in the Fortune Cup, I snuck out of the Satellite and into New Domino City to see if the rumors were true. It was easy for me, because as far as people knew, I was just a myth. I was able to sneak into the Kaiba Dome just fine and I got there just in time for the star attraction: your duel against Yusei Fudou. Personally, it disappointed me because of how you broke down and cried for your mommy," explained Blood Drake.

Akiza broke in, "That's not how it…"

Blood Drake interrupted, "Baloney. I saw everything. I know how you act tough, but deep down, you're just a big crybaby.

"You will pay for your insolence," yelled Akiza as Black Rose Dragon launched another attack at Blood Drake.

Darkblaze Dragon breathed fire at the ground creating a wall of flames to protect Blood Drake. The vines just went through the flames causing them to go on fire. Right before they hit Blood Drake, Darkblaze Dragon went in front of him and shielded him with his body. It almost toppled over Darkblaze Dragon but he kept afloat.

"Oh, so is that how you want to play?" questioned Blood Drake as he held his duel disk towards the rest of his deck.

The cards suddenly caught on fire again and flew straight into his deck slot.

"Why don't you burn like the little flower you are?" said Blood Drake indicating Darkblaze Dragon to attack.

Darkblaze Dragon breathed straight at Akiza. Her dragon shielded her with a wall of vines. It created an explosion. More vines came out of the dust cloud and wrapped around Darkblaze Dragon.

"I don't think so. (He took a card out of his deck and put it in one of his spell/trap card zones.) I active the equip magic card, Sword of Deep Seated," said Blood Drake as a sword appeared in front of Darkblaze Dragon.

He took the sword and used it to cut the vines. Black Rose Dragon sent more vines to attack. Blood Drake took another card out of his deck, activated it, and said, "I activate the trap card, Dimension Wall."

A bigger version of the card appeared in front of Blood Drake and it glowed. The vines suddenly disappeared in front of Blood Drake and it hit Akiza. She fell over but she got back up.

"Enough of this. We're both duelists, right?" yelled Akiza.

"Yeah, so?"  
"Well, then. Let's settle this with a duel. If I win, you come with me to the facility and if you win, you're free to go."

"Odd, I remember having the exact same deal going on in my last duel and yet, they sent someone after me anyway. But, if you want to duel so badly, (Both Dragons returned to their cards as he got out his deck, and started shuffling it.) I'll be happy to send you to hell," replied Blood Drake as he put his deck in his Duel Disk.

"Let's duel," said both of them simultaneously as their duel disks synced up and their Life Point meters set themselves to 4000.


	3. Chapter 3: Apartment Throwdown

Chapter 3

Apartment Throw Down

They each drew their hands. In Blood Drake's hand were Darkblaze Dragon (7/1200/1000), Rope of Life (Trap Card), Lady of D. (4/1500/1100), Different Dimension Capsule (Spell), and Decoy Dragon (2/300/200). In Akiza's hand were Urgent Tuning (Trap), Evil Thorn (1/100/300), Black Garden (Field Spell), Wall of Ivy (2/300/1200), and Copy Plant (1/0/0).

"I shall go first. [She drew Crystal Veil (Trap).] I will set one monster face down and activate the field spell, Black Garden," said Akiza as she put the Black Garden card in the Field Spell slot of her Duel Disk.

Upon that card's activation, vines sprouted out from the floor creating many holes in it. The vines started contorting themselves to form a dome shape giving them a new playing field with some added surprises.

"What the hell is this?" questioned Blood Drake menacingly.

"This is my Black Garden field spell. As for its effect, you'll find out soon enough. I end my turn," said Akiza as her turn ended.

"My move. [He drew Burst Breath (Trap).] I summon Lady of D. in Attack Mode," said Blood Drake as Lady of D. appeared on his field in Attack Mode.

"By summoning that monster, you activated my Black Garden's effect," stated Akiza as a bunch of vines came up from the ground and wrapped around Lady of D. in a way that limits her mobility. Suddenly, her ATK points halved from 1500 to 750.

"What the hell just happened?" demanded Blood Drake.

"You see, my Black Garden halves the ATK points of any monsters that are summoned to the field unless they were summoned by this card's effect, which brings me to the second part of this field spell's effect. Every time someone summons a monster, his/her opponent gains a Rose Token (2/800/800)," explained Akiza as a Rose Token sprouted and bloomed on her field in face-up Attack Position.

"So, in other words, this field spell is kind of a nuisance. Luckily, it'll apply to you too. If you dare try to attack, this field spell will help me out too with the same effect. In the meantime, Lady of D., attack her face-down monster," simplified Blood Drake.

Lady of D. struggled to move her arm and send a magic attack at her face-down card. It flipped to reveal Wall of Ivy, which only lost a few leaves from Lady of D.'s attack. Wall of Ivy sent a few vines to harm of Lady of D. who couldn't defend herself from the attack due to Black Garden. It put a few scratches on her but nothing too serious. Since Lady of D.'s ATK was lower than Wall of Ivy's DEF, Blood Drake lost Life Points equal to the difference between the two card's points. He lost 450 LP putting him at 3550.

"And I'm not through yet. Thanks to Wall of Ivy's flip effect; you now gain an Ivy Token (1/0/0)," stated Akiza as a little plant appeared on Blood Drake's field.

"I'm going to assume that this plant isn't a fashion statement," replied Blood Drake waiting to hear what the cost was.

"You assume correct. When that token's destroyed, the controller loses 300 LP," answered Akiza to Blood Drake's unspoken question.

"Aw, I see. Then, I better be careful with this token. I'll enter my second Main Phase and activate the Spell Card, Different Dimension Capsule. (An odd-looking capsule appeared on the field.) You see, with this card; I can search my deck for any card and remove from play. Two turns later, I get it back. [He got out his deck and removed the card Soul Exchange (Spell) from play. As he shuffled his deck, the card went into the capsule and the capsule disappeared. He placed his deck back into his Duel Disk.] I set two cards face-down (Two cards appeared on the field.) and end my turn," explained Blood Drake as his turn ended.

"My move. [Akiza drew Violent Witch (4/1100/1200).] I set this monster in DEF mode, place two cards face-down, and end my turn," said Akiza as three cards appeared on her field.

"My move. [He drew Morphing Jar (2/700/600).] I will start off by setting this card on the field in DEF mode and since it wasn't technically summoned, you don't get a Rose Token," said Blood Drake as a card appeared on his field.

"Very clever. But what took you so long to think of that move?" taunted Akiza.

"Laugh it up you bitch, but I'll have the last laugh. For my next move, I'll switch Lady of D. to DEF mode and set one card face-down. I end my move," said Blood Drake as Lady struggled into a defensive stance and turned blue.

"Oh, is that all you got? [She drew the card Rose Flame (Continuous Trap).] I will set one card face-down and flip-summon my Violent Witch," said Akiza as her Violent Witch's card rose up and she appeared on the field.

"But since that card was flip summoned, I gain a Rose Token. I hope you know what you're going to do with this flowers you keep planting on my field. (Another Rose Token appeared on Blood Drake field.)"

Suddenly, the vines came and tied up Akiza's Violent Witch reducing its ATK points to 550.

"And now Violent Witch, attack his face-down monster," ordered Akiza as her Violent Witch attacked Blood Drake's face-down monster.

"Smooth move, bastard. Look at the can of worms you just opened. Or should I say a jar of worms," said Blood Drake as Morphing Jar was revealed.

"Well, this can't be good."

"You bet it isn't. First of all, Morphing has just 50 more DEF points than your little witch's ATK points so you take 50 damage (Morphing Jar deflected the attack making it hit her Violent Witch. Her LP were reduced to 3950.) And now, Morphing Jar's Flip effect activates. We each discard our entire hands and draw five new cards," explained Blood Drake as they discarded their entire hands.

Blood Drake drew Mirage Dragon (4/1600/600), Sword of Deep-Seated (Equip Magic), Twin-Headed Behemoth (3/1500/1200), and Shield & Sword (Spell). Akiza drew Synchro Stream (Trap), Crystal Rose Angel (4/1400/700), Thorn of Malice (Equip Spell), Rose Curse (Trap), and Mark of the Rose (Equip Spell).

"And remember, that was just a flip, not a flip summon, so no Rose Token for you," replied Blood Drake after their hands were drawn.

"Whatever, I set one card face-down and end my turn," said Akiza as she placed down Rose Curse face-down.

"My move. [He drew Felgrand Dragon (8/2800/2800).] Since it's my second Standby Phase since I activated Different Dimension Capsule, I now gain the card that I laid to rest. (The capsule reappeared, opened, and he added Soul Exchange to his hand. The card disappeared.) I think I'll take the liberty to use this card. I activate the spell card Soul Exchange and choose to sacrifice your Wall Of Ivy. (The card appeared on the field and a swirling vortex appeared around Wall of Ivy.) Next up, I'll sacrifice your Wall of Ivy along with my Ivy Token. (They both turned into rays of lights that went into the card Blood Drake was about to play.) I summon Felgrand Dragon," announced Blood Drake as a shining golden dragon appeared on his field.

Suddenly, more floor breaking vines sprouted up and started dragging down Felgrand Dragon and halving its attack to 1400. Suddenly, Akiza's Rose Curse card flipped face-up.

"I activate Rose Curse. I can activate this card whenever a monster's ATK points are changed. The difference between the monster old ATK points and it's new ATK points is dealt to you as damage," said Akiza as a whirlwind of rose petals came out of her card and started cutting up Blood Drake.

Blood Drake's Life Points went down from 3550 to 2450.

"Damn you, bitch," cursed Blood Drake more furious than hurt.

"And that's not all. I also gain a Rose Token," said Akiza as a Rose Token appeared on her field.

"Oh well. Like it matters. I switch Lady of D. into Attack mode and have them both attack you. Lady of D. attack her Violent Witch and Felgrand Dragon, attack her Rose Token," said Blood Drake as his monsters geared for attack.

Lady of D. positioned her palm forward and used her magic to magic to destroy Violet Witch, who tried to protect herself using a magic shield. Akiza barely managed to keep herself from flying as her Life Points dropped down to 3750. Felgrand Dragon geared his head back to attack. He unleashed a breath of golden fire that knocked Akiza back just a little bit due to the impact. She lost another 600 LP putting her at 3150.

"Had enough yet, bitch, or are you still going to continue on as the nasty Blood Drake takes you down to the depths of hell? Maybe, you should go back home to your mommy that is assuming she hasn't abandoned you because of your rare abilities that can't even comprehend to mine. I end my turn," mocked Blood Drake as his turn ended.

Blood Drake apparently struck a nerve as she shouted, "That is it. (The winds started going ballistic carrying rose petals with them that were tearing apart the apartment.) You are not even worth helping; you shall suffer throughout this duel by my hand. We'll see who's laughing now," said Akiza as she drew Vengeful Servant (Equip Spell).

Blood Drake replied sarcastically, "Oh, I'm so scared, not. Seriously, is that the best you got because I'm not impressed?"

"Like I care. I going to start by activating the equip spell, Mark of the Rose and equip it to your Felgrand Dragon. (Suddenly, some strange marking appeared on Felgrand Dragon and he struggled to fly over to Akiza.) Now, by removing my Wall of Ivy from play, I have control of your strongest monster, but I ain't done yet. I also equip Vengeful Servant to him. Once you get him back, you'll take damage equal to his original attack points."

"Ah hell, I won't survive that," said Blood Drake waiting for her next move.

"Now, I'll enter my battle phase and Felgrand Dragon attack your Lady of D.," said Akiza as Felgrand Dragon unleashed a blast of golden flame at Lady of D.

"I activate Lady of D.'s effect. By discarding one dragon-type monster, she can't be destroyed by anything once," said Blood Drake as he discarded Gray Wing.

Gray Wing swooped down from above and protected Lady of D. from the golden fire.

"But, you still take damage," said Akiza as Blood Drake LP dropped from 2450 to 1800.

"Aw, shit. And once that turn of yours ends, I'm finished."

"Indeed you are. Felgrand Dragon, time for you to return to your owner and teach him the true meaning of pain."

Felgrand Dragon broke the vines and flew right in front of Blood Drake. He attacked with golden fire that reduced his Life Points to 0 and caused him to go flying out of the building. As consciousness left him, his monsters disappeared from the battlefield. However, there was one monster that refused to let him die. Darkblaze Dragon came out of his Duel Disk in a blazing fire and he caught Blood Drake. Alas, due to Blood Drake being unconscious, he couldn't sustain his form for long. He took Blood Drake to a nearby alley that was just barely out of sight for the crowd and returned to his card. There in that alley, an odd girl with pink hair who followed him all the way there, found him.

**Request from the Author **(Not part of the actual story): Hey, I'm currently trying to figure out which version of this book is better, this version or the one where each book is just one chapter in a big book. If you would please do me a favor, I would like you to read both versions and vote which one is better on the poll on my profile which can be accessed by this link: u/3927345/Pokemiah# Thanks for taking the time to vote. Your opinion is greatly appreciated.


End file.
